borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands 2 pop culture references
Written Works and Comics DC Comics *Blackest Night Siren skin is a reference to the Green Lantern's oath, and DC Comic's cross-over event, Blackest Night. *Zer0 has a skin called "Blue Scarab" a reference to the DC character Blue Beetle, a blue-scarab-themed character whose powers were derived from advanced alien technology. Hamlet *Occasionally, a Psycho will recite the entire 'Too Solid Flesh' soliloquy from William Shakespeare's Hamlet. *Upon dying, Goliaths may say "Goodnight, sweet prince.", which is a quote from Hamlet ''and also a popular term on the internet used when a celebrity or any other notable individual has died. *The Hyperion New-U station has a chance to, upon respawning, say: "Welcome back from your visit to the undiscovered country!" A reference to the extremely well known "To be, or not to be" soliloquy from William Shakespeare's ''Hamlet. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Sometimes, when an enemy's weak spot is highlighted with B0re, the text near the highlighted area says 42, which is "The Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything" in "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" franchise. *In addition, the action skills of Axton and Salvador have a base cooldown of 42 seconds. *When beginning the fight with BNK-3R some ones and zeros are be displayed on his title card. These numbers are the binary code for 42. *In the second Lost ECHO recording detailing Zer0's backstory, Handsome Jack tells Angel: "Angel, you've got a brain the size of a planet. Don't give me 'I dunno,'" a reference to Marvin the Paranoid Android's "brain the size of a planet" lament. The Ice Man Cometh *The mission The Ice Man Cometh is a reference to a play of the same name, written by Eugene O'Neill in 1939. This could also be a reference to one of Mr. Freeze's (Arnold Schwarzenegger) quotes from Batman and Robin. The Lord of the Rings *The ECHO recording from the beginning of the mission The Bane sounds oddly familiar to the way Gollum says "Shire... Baggins..." while being tortured in the movie ''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring''. The mission itself, including the gun, could be a reference to the "Lord of the Rings" trilogy, with the way the gun speaks when used. *There's another reference in Eridian Blight, the player must bring the item "Geary's Unbreakable Gear" to Geary on top of the volcano. For more information visit the character page. Macbeth *The mission Toil and Trouble is a reference to the line spoken by witches in William Shakespeare's Macbeth. The Man With the Golden Gun *There is a skin called "The Man With the Golden Pun". This is a reference to the twelfth James Bond novel, and the ninth James Bond film, "The Man With the Golden Gun". No Country for Old Men *Sometimes in Sanctuary a random Crimson Raider will say, "This is no planet for old men.", referencing the novel and movie No Country for Old Men. The Once and Future King *The Once and Future Slab is a reference to the supposed epitaph of the legendary King Arthur, which reads, "Here lies Arthur/The Once and Future King." Paradise Lost *One of Axton's skins, "Red Right Hand" is a reference to Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds's song "Red Right Hand", as well as--along with the song--a reference to John Milton's Paradise Lost. Portrait of the Artist as a Young Man *The challenge "Portrait of the gunzerker as a young man" is a reference to the book with the same title, written by james joyce. Romeo and Juliet *A weapon, given as a reward for a mission from Hyperion, has red text that reads "A Rose by another name" which is a reference to the lines "That which we call a rose/By any other name would smell as sweet" in William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Slaughterhouse 5 *Sometimes when Maya kills an enemy, she will say "So it goes.", a phrase used in the novel whenever the protagonist is confronted with death. A Song of Ice and Fire Series *Occasionally, a Crimson Raider in Sanctuary will say, "Winter is coming.", the motto of House Stark. *The Challenge "Game of Thorns" is another reference to Game of Thrones. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Sometime through the storyline you will get a mission from Scooter to find his cannibalistic girlfriend Laney White. She is later found in the company of seven midgets. Her new home has seven beds and a double bed for her. *The challenge "Fairest of them all" is likewise a reference to the story. XKCD *The reward for completing completing Hyperion Contract #873 is a Morningstar sniper rifle that the Hyperion recording describes as the XKCD experimental weapon. This weapon taunts equipped to with phrases like, "Great, now you're wasting ammo," or, "Good shot, murderer." (Reference Comic) Television and Film 3:10 to Yuma *The mission "3:10 to Kaboom" is a reference to the movie 3:10 to Yuma. Adventure Time *When in Tiny Tina's Workshop she will sometime sing the "Baby Finn Song" song from "Adventure Time". Ace Ventura / When Nature Calls (1985) *The challenge "When Nature Calls" is the title of the second movie, Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls, as well as a 1985 spoof comedy film. Aliens *The EXP Loader resembles the Power Loader used in the film Aliens. It features the same type of loader claws as well as caution tape. Alien vs Predator *Zero’s Alienation Head/Skin is a reference to the Xenomorph/Predator species found in the Alien vs. Predator franchise. Annoying Orange *The Gunzerker has a skin titled "Annoying Orange," a reference to the YouTube/Cartoon Network show of the same name. Apocalypse Now *Buzzard pilots will occasionally sing the first phrase of the "Valkyrie" motif from "Der Ring des Nibelungen", an opera by Richard Wagner, alluding to the famous helicopter scene from Apocalypse Now. Arrested Development *An NPC in Sanctuary who sells newspapers will say, "There's always money in the news stand!" This references how "There's always money in the banana stand.", speaking about the Bluth Company's Banana Stand from the series Arrested Development. *There is a Gunzerker skin named, "I Blue Myself" in reference to line spoken by Tobias. Bad Boys *The challenge "Ride Together, Die Together" is a segment of the motto of main characters Mike Lowery and Marcus Burnett (played by Will Smith and Martin Lawrence, respectively). "We Ride Together, We Die Together - Bad Boys For Life" Batman *There is a location in The Fridge know as the "Rakk Cave." Rakkman inhabits this area and carries similar weaponry to the character Batman. *You can also find Echo tape from the Fridge which includes message from the Rakkman. The Rakkman shouts: "I am throatscratchs, I am the pants, I! AM! RAKKMAN!", which is reference to iconic Batman line "I'm the Vengeance! I'm the Night! I! AM! BATMAN!" from the 1992 Batman: The Animated Series. *In addition, elements of the mission "The Bane" including the opening ECHO recording may be references to the character from the Batman comics and the recent Christopher Nolan film interpretation of the Bane character Batman Forever *On play-through 2 the character known as Rakkman is renamed to "Rakkman Forever." A reference to the film, Batman Forever. Boondock Saints *If you choose to side with the Zafords at the end of the Clan War, you are rewarded with one of two items. The red text on these is "Aequitas" or "Veritas," referencing the tattoos on the McManus brothers' hands. Breaking Bad *There is a head skin for Salvador called 'Breaking Bald', which makes Salvador look like the protagonist, Walter White, from Breaking Bad. *Occasionally psychos will yell "I am the one who knocks!" while in combat. This is another reference to Breaking Bad. The original line, as delivered by the main character, Walter White, is: "You clearly don't know who you're talking to, so let me clue you in: I am not in danger, Skyler. I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot, and you think that of me? No! I am the one who knocks!" Citizen Kane *Upon completing the Slab's initiation ritual, a NPC called Sarcastic Slab will appear and start clapping in a fashion simillar to the Citizen Kane Slow Clap Meme. Chappelle's Show *The challenge "Eff Yo' Couch" is a phrase coined by Dave Chappelle during the skit "Charlie Murphy's True Hollywood Stories" where he describes the events that took place when he invited Rick James into his home. During the reenactment, Dave Chapelle (Acting as Rick James) ground his feet into a white couch while shouting the phrase. *A Rat Thief upon stealing money from you will sometimes yell "I'm rich BIATCH!" A Clockwork Orange *Many Vladof weapons use Nadsat slang terms in their names such as Droog, Dobby, Britva, Pooshka and Horrorshow. Community *NPCs in Sanctuary will sometimes use the phrase "Streets ahead.", coined by Pierce in Community. Cool Hand Luke *The challenge "Failure to communicate" is a reference to the line "What we've got here is failure to communicate" uttered by the prison warden, Captain. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon *The challenge "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault rifle" is a reference to the movie title. CSI: Miami: *There is a quest in Sanctuary named Won't Get Fooled Again after the theme song licensed for CSI: Miami. In the quest, the player is required to assist Marshall Friedman with a murder investigation. If the player succeeds, Friedman will comment on the case with a corny one-liner in the style of CSI: Miami protagonist Horatio Caine. The Dark Knight *By doing a certain quest, you can unlock a skin for Zer0 called "Why So Serious?". It is green, white, and purple and is a reference to Heath Ledger's portrayal of the Joker in the film The Dark Knight. *Rakkman also has an ECHO recorder titled "The Rakk Knight". Dazed and Confused *The achievement references an early 90s stoner comedy 'Dazed and Confused' (itself a reference to the Zeppelin song of the same name from their debut in 1969) set in the 1970s around a group of high school students, portraying their lifestyles, antics and character traits particular to the era. DeepStar Six *The facility "Dahl Deep Core 06," a reference to the 1989 underwater monster movie. Die Hard *Salvadors skill "Yippee Ki Yay" is a reference to the same phrase in Die Hard. Dirty Harry *Salvador's skill "5 Shots Or 6" is a reference to the famous "Do you feel lucky?" monologue. *There is a pistol with red text that reads: "Did I fire six shots, or only five? Three? Seven. Whatever." It is a reference to the same monologue above. It is found on the pistol Unkempt Harold similar to Dirty Harry's .44 Magnum. Doctor Who *When in loading screens, splash text detailing lack of fall damage ends with a common saying of the eleventh doctor, "Geronimo!" *A random citizen will sometimes say "I'm missing the new episode of Constable What!", a parody of Doctor Who. *After blowing up the dam in "Hell Hath No Fury" Jack will list four names of workers killed in the flooding, all of which are the names of the first four actors playing the Doctor in Doctor Who. These are William Hartnell, Patrick Troughton, Jon Pertwee, and Tom Baker. *At the beginning of the game Claptrap says "allons-y", which the 10th Doctor from Doctor Who is known to say. *The NPCs constantly knocking on walls in Sanctuary seem to be doing so in a similar beat and fashion to the subliminally-controlled humans in the Doctor Who episode "The Sound of Drums." The Master also refers to Captain Jack Harkness as "Handsome Jack" in that episode. *ECHOs found in Lynchwood bandit's named 'John' and 'Barrowmen' reference Doctor Who and Torchwood actor John Barrowman, who played character Jack Harkness. *There is a skin for Maya called "Rose Tailor", a play on the character Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. *Claptrap is on several occasions entirely stymied by stairs; as in the long-running joke/assumption that the Daleks of Doctor Who (despite being "the superior race of the universe") could not climb stairs. *In the Bloodshot Ramparts, there is a small platform aside a crane that has a teddy bear with a bowtie and 3D glasses, which is a possiable refrence to the series for the 10th Doctor's 3D glasses, and the 11th Doctor's "Bowties are cool" line. Firefly *In Liar's Berg, one of the buildings is named "Fillion's Ammunition & Arms". Nathan Fillion is an actor who was in the show Firefly which had a similar 'space western' setting. Flash Gordon *A weapon has red text that reads: "What play thing can you offer me today?" This is a reference to the movie Flash Gordon with the line "Klytus, I'm bored. What plaything can you offer me today?" Flight of The Conchords *After completing the fifth circle of death for Innuendo-bot 5000 in Ore Chasm, the final reward is a sniper rifle called Monstrous Chere-amie with the caption 'Je suis enchante, Ou est la biblioteque?' referencing the song Foux du Fafa a song by Flight of The Conchords. Full Metal Jacket *In the challenges section, "This is My Rifle..." and then "...this is My Gun" was made from the Rifleman's Creed, a Marine Corps doctrine, which was used in the film Full Metal Jacket in this fashion. *Crazy Earl in Santuary may be a reference to Sergeant "Crazy Earl," the BB gun carrying squad leader who is killed by a booby trap while on patrol, leaving Cowboy in command. G.I Joe series *Zer0's "Eyes of a Snake" skin is a reference to Snakes Eyes from the G.I Joe series. *The achievement called "Knowing is half the battle." which was a phrase used during the Public Service Announcement segments at the end of the 1980's G.I Joe cartoon show. Godzilla series *After defeating Bloodwing if you return to the area of the fight again, Bloodwing won't be there. Instead there is a another creature called "Son of Mothrakk" referring to Mothrakk from the First Game, which in turn is a reference to Mothra from the "Godzilla" franchise. *Dukino's Mother, from the "Demon Hunter" mission, is very similar to Skagzilla from the original Borderlands. In addition, her large shoulder spikes resemble those seen on the adaptation of Godzilla in the 1998 film. The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly *While in Tundra Express, Mordecai gives you the mission The Good, The Bad, and the Mordecai, which is a reference to the Clint Eastwood western film The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly. The ending of the mission also parallels the ending of the film. Iron Chef *Midget rats say "Allez cuisine!" This phrase is used to start the competitions in the Japanese cooking show Iron Chef and its international spinoffs. As rats are cannibals, it makes a fitting battle cry. Joe Versus the Volcano *When completing the "Geary " Easter Egg, and continuing through the obstacle course, you will reach a Lance Chest, along with completing the challenge "Vault Hunter v. The Volcano". King Kong *There is an enemy in Eridium Blight named "King Mong" referencing the movie King Kong. *Furthermore, the challenge "'twas slag killed the beast" is a reference to the ending line of King Kong "'twas beauty that killed the beast." Kiki's Delivery Service *There is a Tediore manufactured shotgun labeled Extra Large Deliverance. The name of the gun and the red text which reads "Kiki got a shotgun" is a reference to the movie Kiki's Delivery Service. When it is thrown to be reloaded, the gun also flies in a straight line or homes in on an enemy and leaves a trail, similar to how Kiki's flies on her broom. Kuffs *The Gunzerker Skill "No Kill Like Overkill" contains a quote reading "I'm looking for a really big gun that holds a lot of bullets". This is a line spoken by Christian Slater's character in the 1992 film Kuffs. The gun salesmen's response is "God Bless you, young man". Law & Order *There is a revolver called Law and a shield called Order. Both items benefit from the player equipping both. The red text on Order is "Chung-gunk!" a reference to the "Law & Order sound." Sometimes the sound is refered to "Chung-chung" or Gunk-gunk." The Lion King *Somewhere in the Wildlife Exploitation Preserve, there is a skag named "Tumbaa" and a stalker named "Pimon". This is a reference to Timon and Pumbaa from the movie The Lion King. Logan's Run *The legendary repeater "Logan's Gun" with the red flavor text "Gun, Gunner!" ("Run, runner!") references the film Logan's Run. Mad Men *There is a skin for Salvador called "Smoke Gets In Your Eyes" which is a reference to the title of the first episode of Mad Men and is also the title of a long-lived show tune. Masters of the Universe *Axton's "At Arms" skin is a reference to Man at Arms from the cartoon and toy line Masters of the Universe. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *In the credits, a member of the game's production team, Chris Francis, says thanks to "his adorable Fluttershy ", one of the characters from the TV show. *Several of Gaige's skills are references to this show. **Her 20% Cooler skill is a reference to a popular quote from the show. **Her Evil Enchantress skill refers to a song from one episode of the show. **Her Fancy Mathematics skill may be a reference to another line from the show. **The skill The Stare may be a reference to "The Stare," an ability of Fluttershy's. The Matrix *There is a pistol with red flavor text that reads: "Dodge this." A reference to the famous line in The Matrix. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *The quest "Mighty Morphin'" is a reference the the 90s children's show Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, the original series from the Power Rangers franchise. The Muppets *The Challenge "It's Not Easy Looting Green" references Kermit the Frogs song "Bein' Green." Mystery Science Theater 3000 *The character "Flanksteak" is a reference to Bold Flanksteak, one of the numerous names given by Mike and the bots to the beefy main protagonist in the "Space Mutiny" movie. Oprah *While in combat, Axton can occasionally say "And YOU get a bullet, and YOU get a bullet! EVERYONE gets a bullet!" a reference to Oprah's energetic nature and giving audience members gifts. Party Down *Some NPCs in Sanctuary ask the question "Are We Having Fun Yet?", a line actor 'Adam Scott' delivers with chagrin in the STARZ comedy series 'Party Down'. Predator *Salvador's skill "Sexual Tyrannosaurus" is a reference to the same phrase said by Blain Cooper in the early scenes of the movie. *Salavadore's skill "Ain't Got Time to Bleed" was a line spoken by Blain Cooper. *The challenge "You're One Ugly Mother..." is a reference to what Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer says when he sees the Predator unmasked. *The achievement, "Unseen Predator" could be a reference to the Predator's cloaking device since the icon shows Zero activating his invisiblity. *The E-Tech SMG name, "Plasma Caster," is the official name of the Predator's shoulder cannon. *In the loading screens, one of the tips refers to stalkers, saying "If it bleeds, you can kill it, etc.," alluding to one of Major Alan "Dutch" Schaefer's lines from the movie. It's also worth noting that stalkers can turn invisible so long as their shields aren't depleted. The Princess Bride *Some higher level rat enemies are labeled as "R.O.U.S", a reference to the rodents of unusual size. Additionally, one of the assasins from the "Assassinate the Assassins" quest, Assassin Rouf, is a gigantic rat. *The Gunzerker's 'Inconceivable' skill is a line frequently stated by Vizzini from The Princess Bride. *Psychos will also occasionally say 'Inconceivable.' Pulp Fiction *The challenge 'Say Watt Again!' is a reference to the crime film Pulp Fiction's character Jules Winnfield who uses this line during an interrogation. Reservoir Dogs *Axton's skin, "Mister Blonde" is a reference to the Quentin Taratino movie where all the hitmen were named after colors, including a Mister Blonde. Rocko's Modern Life *Far into the story, Brick will give you a mission named 'Rocko's Modern Strife'. This is a reference to the cartoon Rocko's Modern Life. Saturday Night Live (SNL) *One of Maya's skins, "Light Urple", is an answer given by one of the contestants in SNL Celebrity Jeopardy when asked to give the only color that ends in "Urple". *Scooter says "strategery" instead of "strategy" (shortly after installing the first power cell during the Plan B quest). The same mispronunciation was used by Will Ferrell during a parody of the 2000 Bush-Gore debates, in which Ferrell played then-governor George W. Bush. Serenity *One of Zero's available costume skins is "Leaf on the Wind", which is a reference to something Alan Tudyk's character Wash says during the final airborne battle. Similarly, there is a sniper rifle challenge called "Leaf on the Second Wind." Se7en * When opening a randomly spawned cardboard box in The Dust, Handsome Jack will yell: 'What's in the box? What's in the box??'. There is a female head in the box and a gun. The gun can be named: 'Neutralizing Gwen' or 'React Gwen's Head'. A reference to the movie Se7en. *The introduction text for Best Mother's Day Ever!, in which the player tries to gain access to a locked chest, is "WHAT'S IN THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX?!" Shaun of the Dead *One of Maya's available costume skins is named "Slice of Fried Gold" which is a reference to zombie-action-comedy flick Shaun of the Dead. Silent Night, Deadly Night 2 *Sometimes after killing an enemy in gunzerker mode, Salvador will shout out "Garbage day!", a reference to an infamous line from the movie and internet meme. The Simpsons *In Sanctuary, an NPC can be heard saying "I must go, my people need me.", a line similar to one spoken by Poochie in the 8th season episode "The Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie Show". Star Trek *The "Greenblood" Siren skin is a possible reference to the common insult to Vulcans in the Star Trek series. *The phrase "Welcome back from the undiscovered country." said by the New-U station when reviving is a possible reference to the 6th film from the original series. *Zer0 has a skin called "Red Shirt," A reference to the colloquial name given to starfleet security officers and the color uniforms they wear. Star Wars *''Intro Cutscene'': Upon initially meeting Claptrap for the first time, he will introduce himself by saying "Allow me to introduce myself - I am CL4P-TP, steward bot..." This is a direct reference to the introduction C-3PO often used in the Star Wars franchise. "Allow me to introduce myself - I am C-3PO, Human-Cyborg Relations." *Zero's Blast Helmet could be a reference to the training helmet used by Luke Skywalker in "Episode IV: A New Hope" during the training session with Obi-Wan. *The challenge "That's Impossible, Even for a Computer," in which the player must lob a grenade into an exhaust port, refers to Wedge Antilles' objection when the Rebel forces were planning the attack on the Death Star, also during "Episode IV: A New Hope." *When trying to enter Hero's Pass, ClapTrap is fiddling an access panel at the bottom right of the door. Accidentally he triggers a set of blast doors, replicating the Endor bunker scene in "Episode VI: Return of the Jedi". Take The Money And Run *The unique pistol Gub and it's flavor text is a reference to the bank robbery scene, where Virgil tries to hold up a bank with a note that says "Please abt naturally. I am pointing a gub at you." Talladega Nights *The challenge "If You're Not First, You're Last" is the catchphrase of main character and NASCAR star Ricky Bobby. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *The side mission "Splinter Group" includes multiple references to TMNT. The mission involves delivering a pizza to a sewer system with four mutant inhabitants: Lee, Dan, Ralph, and Mick. Once the mutants realize the player isn't "June", they'll attack. At the end of the area there is a subway-style room with a couch and a TV (itself another reference to TMNT), a set of four switches, and five lights on the wall. If all of the lights go green, a boss rat called "Flinter" will appear. *Each switch controls two sets of lights. Each press of the switch will change the lights in that group from red to green and vice versa. From all red lights, pull the floor lever twice, puch the wall switch once, then turn the pipe knob and switch the TV three times each. *Zero can use an unlockable skin called "Mutant" that places a blue stripe on the Assassin's head. The skin is a reference to Leonardo, who also uses a katana and wears a blue headband. *The QR Code on the pizza box in Moxxi's place scans as "Wise man say forgiveness is divine but never pay full price for late pizza.- Captain Picard". The misquote is from the first TMNT movie (Captain Picard never said this). The Little Mermaid *Axton's skin, "Unda Da Sea" is a reference to the song sung by Sebastian in the movie. They Live *Salvador's skill "All Out of Bubblegum" is a reference the phrase "I've come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass. And I'm all out of bubblegum," which is first said by "Rowdy" Roddy Piper in the movie "They Live." Tombstone *Salvador's Gun Lust skill "I'm Your Huckleberry" is a line often spoken by Doc Holliday in the film. Top Gun *At Ellie's Garage in The Dust, you receive a quest from a Buzzard Pilot named Loggins. The entire quest is a reference to the movie Top Gun, and how one of the prominent musicians in the film is Kenny Loggins. When you turn in the mission he will say "You can be my wingman any time." *The same character, Loggins, will say several quotes from the movie when spoken to. *On the Top Gun film soundtrack one of the main artists is Kenny Loggins. Within the dialogue of Loggins he quotes "Take My Breath Away" and "Danger Zone", both of which are tracks from the album (the latter having actully been performed by Kenny Loggins). Tora! Tora! Tora! *Buzzards will occasionally shout "Tora! Tora! Tora!" (Japanese for "Tiger! Tiger! Tiger!"). Historically, "Tora" was a code phrase used by the Japanese during their attack on Pearl Harbor in 1941. The phrase was later used as the title of a movie about the attack. Transformers *Claptrap will sometimes say to the player, "Minion, roll out!", which paraphrases the transformation command given by Optimus Prime in the original "Transformers" series. *The JET varient of Loaders are also a reference to Transformers, as they share the same color scheme and capabilities as one of the main Decepticons, Starscream. *The legendary shield Transformer bears the flavor text "There's more than your eye can see." which is a reference to the series' motto "More than meets the eye." Yu-Gi-Oh *When using Zer0's Decepti0n, he sometimes says, "How hilarious. / You just set off my trap card -- / Your death approaches." in reference to Yu-Gi-Oh, and the phrase was often used on the Internet. Zardoz *There is graffiti in the Bloodshot Stronghold that depicts Marcus vomitting up guns that reads "Marcus Gunbringer". This is a reference to the 1974 film "Zardoz". Video and Tabletop Games Acclaim logo *The description of the challenge Critical Acclaim, "Kill enemies with critical hits. And rainbows" is a play on the game publisher Acclaim's logo bearing a rainbow on the bottom of it. Altered Beast *When the player is respawned, one of the phrases spoken by the New-U station's AI is "Rise from your grave." This is a direct reference to the same phrase spoken during the intro of Altered Beast. *There is a Gunzerker class mod called "Altered Beast". *One of Maya's skills in the Harmony tree has the description, "Rise from your grave." Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Captain Flynt will drop "Flynt's Tinderbox", a Bandit pistol with flavour text that reads: "Good for starting fires." This is a reference to the popular psychological horror game, Amnesia: The Dark Descent, which has items called 'Tinderboxes' with the same description. Battletoads *The "Toad of Battle" skin for Zero is a reference to the extremely challengeing NES game BattleToads, now only with the name, but also with the Green, Black, and Yellow colors. Borderlands *There is a weapon with red text that reads: "I infrequently perish." This is a reference to the line Mordecai says when he gets downed in the first game, "I never die." *When meeting Mordecai for the first time in Santuary after Bloodwing's death, Lillith and Roland can be heard talking about an instance when Mordecai got shot in the shoulders and sent bloodwing to fight some bandits, but bloodwing fails to do so until Mordecai faces the bandit. A possible reference to the original Borderlands in the instance that bloodwing can not attack enemies that Mordecai can not see. *There is a weapon, "Sledge's Shotgun", with the red text that reads: "The legend lives!" This is a reference to the Sledge's Shotgun in the first Borderlands. Call of Duty series *The challenge "Call of Booty" and Axton's skill "Duty Calls" are references to the Call of Duty ''series of games. *Zer0's head "Gh0st" is similar to that of the character Ghost from Modern Warfare 2. Demon's Souls *Marcus Kincaid's gun vending machines will sometimes see you off with "Don't die, I need your business!", an echo of what Blacksmith Boldwin says to you in the Nexus. Dark Souls *In the Caustic Caverns, there is a small island with an NPC named Solitaire sitting on a ledge in front of a bonfire. A white phantom is sitting in front of the bonfire. This is a reference to the video game Dark Souls, with Solitaire being a reference to the knight Solaire of Astora. Donkey Kong *There is an enemy named "Donkey Mong" who throws barrels and wears a tie. He is a reference to the game and and the character of the same name. *The achievement called "Definitely an Italian Plumber" whose icon is a barrel makes a reference to Donkey Kong as well. DOOM *The title PBFG for E-tech Rocket Launchers is a reference to the BFG ("Big F*cking Gun") from The DOOM Series, meaning "Pretty Big F*cking Gun". Driver: San Francisco *An NPC in Sanctuary can occasionally say "I was playing this Echo Sim where you could jump into trucks with your mind. It's pretty much the best thing ever." This is a reference to Gearbox writer Anthony Burch's love for Driver: San Francisco. Dwarf Fortress *Salvador's "Boatmurderer" head, a dwarvern-style beard and spiked mohawk, is a reference to Boatmurdered, an infamous Dwarf Fortress succession game from Something Awful. Fallout series *There is a Bandit Shotgun called Thre Dog. The red text says 'Because one barrel ain't enough, and two is too few.' This is referencing the character Three Dog the radio broadcaster from the Bethesda game Fallout 3. Both of these reference the song "One" by the band Three Dog Night. *The skin "Vault Dweller" for the Siren is a refrence to the outfits worn by the members of the vaults from the Fallout series. It follows its color pattern with blue body and yellow highlights. Final Fantasy Series *In the Challenges, there is a challenge in the melee section called, "A Squall of Violence." This is a reference to Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII, who used a gunblade, which was a gun that had a sword on the end. The challenge is for killing enemies with melee attacks using a bladed gun. Half-Life series *In the quest to put the power of the Happy Pig Motel, the objectives contain "Find Steam Valve", and "Find Gearbox". This is a reference to Valve, and its platform Steam, and Gearbox, the developer. A similar set of objectives appeared in a stage of one of the first gearbox games, Half Life: Opposing Force. Halo series *Given their properties of shots slightly homing in on enemies and of shots exploding after a delay, in addition to the similar name, the "Spiker" type E-Tech pistols may be an homage to the Needler weapons present in the Halo series. Mario Kart series *The "Blue Sparks" vehicle challenge is a reference to the Mario Kart series. Legend of Zelda series *In Sanctuary, Crazy Earl will say "It's dangerous to go alone, jerkwad!" This is a reference to the famous Legend of Zelda quote. Metal Gear series *If you climb the volcano in Eridium Blight, you can sometimes get a face customization item off of Geary who just wanders in a small area. The item is called Metal Fear which is a reference to the Metal Gear series. *Zero's default skin is called "Zero's Sneaking Suit," a reference to Snake's Sneaking Suit, which also turned invisible. *When he has been seen, Zer0's display will sometimes show an exclamation point -- a reference to the Metal Gear series of games. *Axton's head skin "Medic Mantis" is a reference to Psycho Mantis from the Metal Gear series. *The Thief Rats, on occasion, call out "The fear!" when attacked. This is a reference to the same named boss from Metal Gear Solid 3. *Some of the Crimson Raiders will describe Sanctuary as being "just outside heaven for soldiers like us. Always something to fight." References the ideals behind the founding of Outer Heaven. *If you visit Dr. Zed's in Sanctuary, ocassionally the citizen inside will say "I feel asleep..." This is a well known line form the original Metal Gear on the NES. Minecraft *There are several references to Minecraft at the Caustic Caverns location. Some references include destructible blocks from the game, Creepers, and Minecraft-themed customization items. *There is a shotgun, titled "Blockhead", with red text that reads: "Also try Minecraft!" Minecraft is known to promote other games in a similar manner using "splashes" when the game launches. The gun shoots projectiles in a 3x3 square formation. *There is another gun with the title "Longbow", which is a scopeless sniper rifle that shoots bullets which leave a pixelated trail, just like the teal arrows in Minecraft. Postal series *Occasionally upon dying, bandits will exclaim "I regret everything!". This is likely a reference to the cult series of games by Running With Scissors, wherein the protagonist Postal Dude uses the catchphrase "I regret nothing!", often before comitting suicide, murder, or both. Resident Evil series *One of the challenges is called "Waddaya Buyin'?", this is most likely a reference to Resident Evil 4's merchant trader whose dialogue consists of: "Waddaya Buyin'?" and "Waddaya Sellin'?" *Crazy Earl will sometimes ask "Waddaya buyin'?" as well. Saints Row series *Some Sanctuary NPCs will mention an ECHO sim about "The Gang That Wore Purple," a pretty obvious nod to the 3rd Street Saints of the Saints Row games. S.T.A.L.K.E.R. series *Thief Rats act and look very close to Snorks from the STALKER series, down to their constant jumping and when attacking the player large red slashes appear on the screen, much like in STALKER. Skyrim *In Sanctuary, NPCs can occasionally say "I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, until I took a bullet to the knee." This is a reference to the Bethesda game Skyrim, where guards often say "I used to be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee.” *Roland also references the line when he first meets the Vault Hunters, saying "I used to be a Vault Hunter like you, until I founded the Crimson Raiders." Warhammer 40,000 *There is an assassin skin mod called "Ultramarine", referencing the Ultramarines, a Space Marine chapter with the same colors as the skin: blue, white, and gold, although the skin has a dirtier look. *It is possible that the Bandit weapons names are a reference to the Ork weapon's names in Warhammer 40K. *The Emperor SMG's red text, "you know... for him" is a reference to the Warhammer 40,000 universe, where the Imperium of Man uses "For the Emperor!" as a battle cry. X-Men *Sometimes, Goliaths will say, "Welcome to die!", a reference to the infamous line spoken by Magneto in the 1992 X-Men arcade game. Music and Audio Black Betty *The challenge "Woah, Black Betty" is a reference to the song Black Betty by blues singer Huddie "Lead Belly" Ledbetter. Lead Belly first recorded the song commercially in New York with the famous "Woah, Black Betty" lyrics in 1939. It become more popular after Ram Jam covered the song in 1977. Drake *At one point, Tiny Tina says "Shorty, you da best. You da you da best." This references the song "Best I Ever Had" by rapper Drake. Duran Duran *The side mission "Hungry Like the Skag"'s name is a reference to Duran Duran's song "Hungry Like the Wolf". Led Zeppelin *The achievement, "Phased and Confused" is a reference to a signature song, ''Dazed and Confused' by Led Zeppelin', that when performed live was often extended with improvisations featuring Page's bowed guitar workouts . The song debuted on their first self-titled recording in 1969. Or the movie "Dazed and Confused" The Ink Spots *Miss Moxxi's Heart Breaker has red text that reads "I don't want to set the world on fire..." A reference to the song of the same name by The Ink Spots. This song is also often played in Fallout 3. *There is a challenge with the same name for setting enemies on fire. Purple Rain *The challenge "Purple Reign" is a reference to Prince's song, album, and film, "Purple Rain". Wilhelm Scream *The achievement "Wilhelm Screamed" is a reference to the Wilhelm Scream. Fade to Black *Axton's skin 'Fade To Blue' is a reference to Metallica's song 'Fade To Black.' Foux du Fafa *There is a gun with red text that reads "Je suis enchante, Ou est le biblioteque?" this is a reference to the song Foux da Fafa by Flight of the Conchords. In the Hall of the Mountain King *Sometimes while Gunzerking, Salvador will hum Edvard Grieg's famous "In the Hall of the Mountain King." I Shot the Sheriff *In the mission Showdown where you have to face off with the sheriff of Lynchwood, there is an optional objective that reads, "But do not shoot the Deputy". This is a reference to the song "I Shot the Sheriff" originally by Bob Marley and The Wailers (but made popular by Eric Clapton). The chorus of the song is, "I shot the sheriff, but I did not shoot the deputy." Never Gonna Give You Up *When killing a Psycho, they may say "Never gonna give you up..." This is an allusion to the popular Rick Astley song of the same name. I Believe I Can Fly *Sometimes when phaselocked, a bandit will say, "I believe I can fly." This song was in the mid 1990's movie "Space Jam". People and Business Bruce Lee *Zer0'skill "Be Like Water" is a reference to Bruce Lee famous quote "Be like water". Isaac Asimov *The PDA system in hyperion areas tell the loaders to "Remember your three laws..." refrencing the three governing laws of the robots created by Asimov. These three laws were also used in the movie "I, Robot." *Loaders, upon entering combat, will sometimes say "First Law Disabled." A refrence to the first law of robotics; "A robot may not injure a human being or, through inaction, allow a human being to come to harm." Jean-Claude Van Damme *The challenge "The Van Is Damned" is a play on his name. Mobil *The Catch-a-Ride logo is a play on the gas company Mobil's logo. Samuel Butler *A grenade called the Leech has red text that reads: "A skilful leech is better far, than half a hundred men of war." This is a quote made by Samuel Butler. Sarah Palin *There is a gun with red text that reads: "Don't retreat, instead reload!" This is a reference to Sarah Palin's similar phrase. Verizon Wireless *The challenge "Can you hear me now" is a reference to the popular Verizon Wireless ads. Wasteland Panda *There is an abandoned gas station in The Dust with a slot machine inside; on the wall to the left of it is a stencil of the panda from "Wastelander Panda." United States Postal Service *The mission Neither Rain nor Sleet nor Skags is a reference to the unofficial motto of the USPS. Memes Cool story, bro *After getting a kill, Axton will occasionally say "Cool story, bro." This is a reference to the phrase used in response to a lengthy, off-track, or obviously fake story. *Similarly, the woman being talked at by a drunk outside Moxxi's will sometimes respond with "Super cool story, bro." *Killing Handsome Jack at the end of the game gives the "Cool Story, Bro" achievement. Double Rainbow *The achievement "What does it mean?" is unlocked when seeing a double rainbow in the skies of The Highlands. This is a reference to a viral video of someone overly excited about a double rainbow. *Psychos will also occasionally shout "What could it all mean?" which is likely a reference to the "Double Rainbow" video. Dragon Ball Z *The dials on each radio on Pandora show each hundred from 100 to 800. What should be "900" is acually "9001" in reference to the "It's over 9000" meme. Leeroy Jenkins *The challenge "JEEEEENKINSSSSSS!!!" is part of the famous phrase where he shouts his name and runs blindly into a dungeon in World of Warcraft. Neil DeGrasse Tyson Reaction *While fighting a badass enemy after finding Lilith, she will sometimes say "Watch out, we've got a badass over here." This is a reference to the Neil DeGrasse Tyson meme of a similar title. Shoop da Whoop *Constructors, before using their laser attack, will occasionally say "I'm charging mah lazer." a phrase associated with the "Shoop da Whoop" meme. Super Cool Ski Instructor *One of the loading screen tips will say "if you fight a fire skag with a fire gun, you're gonna have a bad time." This is a reference to the South Park ski instructor meme. U Mad? *The challenge 'U (No)mad bro?' Is a reference to the "U MAD?" internet meme. Xzibit Yo Dawg *One of the challenges is called "Yo Dawg, I heard you like challenges." in reference to the Xzibit meme. Other * When rescued in Liar's Berg, Sir Hammerlock mentions the town was once full of "hustle and/or bustle", a possible reference to Homestar Runner. *Inside the Bloodshot Stronghold, three red eyes may be seen ("bloodshot eyes"). This may be a reference to a Korean webtoon called "Tower of God", where said red eyes are the symbol of the ruling government. *At the end of the mission Clan War: First Place Ellie says, "After this red harvest, you'll be the last one standing with a fistful of dollars. Yo jimbo." Fistful of Dollars is a Clint Eastwood western that is based on a samurai film called Yojimbo (both of which are based on the Dashiell Hammet novel ''Red Harvest) and Last Man Standing is a similar movie starring Bruce Willis. *"Good things kill in threes." is a possible reference to the Rule of Three. *In Lynchwood, there are a series of missions: "If you give a skag some medicine.. he's going to want some food" - these are based on the children's picture book "If you give a mouse a cookie." *In Southern Shelf, north of the exit to Three Horns - Divide right across the gap in the ice is a floating barrel that reads 'Gamerson Whiskey' which is a reference to the Jameson Whiskey commercials. *In the Clan War series of quests there is a mission called "Clan War: Follow the Rainbow". When first gotten its description says nothing but, "Hearts, Stars, and Horseshoes...". This is the beginning of the lucky charms Jingle. See also * Borderlands 2 Easter Eggs * Borderlands pop culture references